


Overwatch and You

by KeiOrtem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Christmas, Continuation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gency, Genji x Mercy - Freeform, Genji x Reader, Genji x Widowmaker, Lemon, Lime, Love, M/M, McCree X Male Reader, McHanzo - Freeform, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader Oneshots, Reaper x Male Reader, Sad Ending, Soldier 76 X Male Reader, Soldier 76 x Mercy, Tracer x Female Reader, Turkey - Freeform, feel good, love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiOrtem/pseuds/KeiOrtem
Summary: I wanna work on my writing, so give me 2 overwatch characters you ship or even a character and you. I'm fine with whatever, lemons, limes, fluff, all that stuff, just let me know. and if you want any specific way the story goes go ahead and tell me in the comments(probably you guys are thinking this went up so fast, that is because I have it on my WattPad first, but I try to keep both places updated :D )





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys, I'm working on my writing skills so give me two characters you ship, or you and a character that you like. I am fine with writing LGBT stuff so if there are any guys out there that want a Hanzo x Male Reader one shot or a widowmaker x Fem Reader, it's all good. I will do stuff from fluff all the way through lemon(a good amount of citrus is good for you) Just comment and let me know you want!

 

 

 


	2. Merry Christmas Darlin'(McCreexMaleReader Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one shot wasn't requested, I just love me some McCree!, BTW Lemon warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one shot wasn't requested, I just love me some McCree!, BTW Lemon warning

You woke up to a loud crash from downstairs, slowly sneaking downstairs while armed with a baseball bat you heard another crash coming from the kitchen. You stood at the entrance to the kitchen and looked down to see that the light was on. You draw a rattling breath and charged in with the bat over your head and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" only to stop to find your boyfriend by the name of Jesse McCree eating the turkey you had made for Christmas Dinner. His eyes had widened in fear as he knew he has just messed up. He swallowed the remaining turkey that was in his mouth and said "Hey darlin' what are you doing up so late." You had your head resting in your right hand while the left was tapping the baseball bat on the kitchen island. "Because, I was woken up by some idiot who decided to have a midnight snack!" at the word snack you raised the bat above your head and tried to bring it down only to have it caught in Jesse's robotic hand, you look at him with a gulp as you knew he had just turned the tables on you. With his strong and hairy human hand, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close to him, your crotches touching. "Let me go Jesse, the Christmas dinner is ruined now" you yell while pounding on his chest with your one free hand while the other was still in the air holding the bat. "I will remake the turkey tomorrow hun" he cooed while nipping at your neck. "Oh no you don't, you are not getting anything out of me right now." You were still furious about the turkey and besides it was 2 AM, "awe come on puddin' just a little bit of fun won't hurt you." You are finally able to push him off of you and march to bed.

Jesse came in an hour later and smelled of a turkey stuffing and cigars. "You are not coming into bed like that Jesse." you mumble loud enough for him to hear you, he only shrugs and takes off his clothes and puts most of them in the hamper so all he has on is his tight underwear that defined the throbbing bulge. "Oh honey" he cooed, "You wanna open a Christmas present early?" You sigh and turn around to see him with his hairy arms crossed and with a smirk on his face. "why do you want me to open the smallest package early" you say mockingly which causes his jaw to drop, "why you little-" he starts but you cut him off by saying "just go take a shower Jesse. The cowboy turned around with a huff and stripped off his underwear, letting a rush of warm air from the vent in the floor air out his privates. He looks back at you and notices you turned back over, he stretched out his underwear between his hands like a slingshot and with his amazing aim his is able to make it hit your head with a snap. You sit up angrily and throw it back at him only for him to chuckle and close the door to the bathroom just before it hits him. 

 

It was eight O'clock, Christmas morning, you were still slightly annoyed about the turkey. However, maybe you could pay him back for that. You were being spooned by Jesse when you had woken up and you felt a poke in your back which only could have been his morning wood. "Hey Jesse you awake?" you softly call out, you got a loud snore in response. An evil smile crept upon your lips and you turned around to face him and put your hand to his crotch and put some pressure on his and rubbed, making him moan in his sleep. You wiggled down so you were level with the bulge in his tight underwear(you only let him sleep in the nude on special occasions) you pull down his underwear only for his cock to pop out and making some precum flick off his rod and onto your face. Wiping off the precum, you take Jesse's length in your mouth and start to suck, swirling the head of the cock in your mouth you hear a sharp intake of breath that can only mean one thing. "Good morning cowboy" you say from under the sheets. Your boyfriend throws off the covers and looked down with a smirk. "You couldn't wait for me to be awake to open presents?" he asked with a chuckle your response was flicking the head of his dick which made him gasp. "Why you little rascal come here," Jesse growled while lifting you up and placing you on his hips, you could feel the tip of his cock pressing up against your entrance, the only thing between them was your underwear. "Wait you purred to the horny cowboy, let me get one of the Christmas gifts I got for both of us, it will make it extra special." You say with a wink, Jesse releases you and you close the door and run down stairs. This was your chance, your change for revenge. You dropped down onto the couch and and turned on the TV and started watching one of those cheesy Hallmark movies.

Thirty minutes into the movie you hear a low growl behind you, turning your head you see a naked and mad McCree with nothing but his cowboy hat on. "Hey sexy, I like your new uniform for work" You say innocently. Jesse stared and with a mighty roar he yelled. "YOU LEFT ME BLUE BALLED YOU ASS!" "I guess we're even then" you say coolly. "even?" he repeats as a question, "what are you talking-" Jesse cut himself short, you can see him flushed red with rage, "IT'S ABOUT THE GOD DAMN TURKEY ISN'T IT!?" "bingo" you say while raising up your phone to take a picture, "now smile" and with a click you take a picture only for Jesse to jump over the couch, drag you down and pin you on the floor. "You are not leaving me blue balled damnit" He turns his back to you while his heavy frame was still on your stomach, he sucks one of his fingers and sticks it in your hole, the cool touch of his metallic finger making you squirm, he puts in another one and starts to scissor and stretch out your hole, making you moan. "You like that don't you baby?" Jesse cooed mockingly, while continuing to stretch you. Taking out his fingers, he turns towards you again and slides off of you and picks up your legs. Placing the tip of his big dig at your stretched out entrance you beg with him. "Don't do it Jesse, forget about it all, fuck the argument, fuck the turkey." You plead, with a few clucks of his tongue he responds by saying "now why would I go fuck a turkey when I can fuck you?" And with that remark he entered you hard and fast, making you gasp for air. With every thrust he kept hitting your sweet spot making you moan and squirm, "Jesssssssseeeeeee" you moan while he is on top of you kissing and and nibbling on the crook of your neck, leaving marks. Continuing to thrust into you, you feel his thrusts becoming uneven and sloppy. "Oh BABY!" He shouts, "I'M GONNA CUM!" With one last deep thrust he releases his seed into your hole and falls on top of you, feeling him twitch every now and then.

After laying there for a while, Jesse gets up and picks you up bridal style, he takes you to the big elegant bathroom with a shower on one end and a big classic oval shaped bathtub at the other. He puts you in the shower and you lean against the wall as your legs felt weak. He chuckled when he say that, while you were cleaning yourself off he had started a nice hot bubble bath in the bathtub and just rested in the tub with his head propped up on the side. After finishing your shower you half walk, half hobble to the tub as you still did not have much feeling in your legs. The cowboy chuckled and held up one of his strong, masculine arms as support. You slipped in the tub, on top of him and rested with him while he lathered your arms with soap and whispered "Merry Christmas darlin'" in your ear, "Merry Christmas Jesse, I love you" "I love you too darlin."


	3. Nothing to Wear(TracerxFemReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever One Shot, and thanks to @Divanki for the request.
> 
> If you wanna make a request make sure to comment, it can either be a CharacterxCharacter, or a CharacterxReader, I do Fluff, Lemons, Limes, Smut. I do it all. Just let me know :D )

You couldn't believe it! You were on your way to Kings Row, London thanks to a contest you had entered. You were finally going to see your online friend by the name of Lena Oxton, who you had been writing to for years. The only bad thing about it was the flight, you had been stuck in between a crying child and the dad who was out cold. You put in your ear bugs, hoping to drown out at least some of the noise, the volume of your phone had automatically had gone down thanks to an instant message you had gotten through the planes WiFi, it was from Lena.

Lena: Hey! How's the flight?

You: OMG it is so bad, and still 4 hours till I land.

Lena: Well how about this, when you land I will take you out on the town and show you the sights.

You: YOU ARE JUST MAKING THE FLIGHT WORSE D: anyway Imma get some sleep hopefully.

Lena: Ok Love, get some sleep.

 

You had arrived at Kings Row airport, you look at all the cardboard signs that held different names. You spot your's that had hastily been scrawled onto the back of a lid to a pizza box, and the person who was holding was Lena, she had a big dopy grin on her face that you found cute. The thought of that made your face turn pink. You walk over to her and she drops the cardboard lid and rushes to you, blipping closer to you, you had known about her powers and her involvement in Overwatch and why she had to wear that device on her chest, but you didn't care; its part of the fact that made her so unique. She jumped up and gave you a big hug. "HEY! It's my favorite girl!" squealed Lena, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Let's get back to my place to drop off your stuff and lets head on out!"

After about a thirty minute drive, you and Lena had arrived at her apartment. It was kind of small, but you thought of it as cozy instead. Lena put your stuff in the guest bedroom and let you get settled. "So Lena on the plane I read about a fancy bar near here." You called which made Lena blink into the room, "how about we get all fancied up and check it out." This made Lena hesitate before saying "SURE! Sounds like fun" She raced out of your room and went to go and find something to wear. You had picked out a nice black dress with noodle straps that sparkled in the light, you chose a pair of heels that matched it perfectly. You had just finished putting on some light makeup when you heard a loud *CRASH* You rushed to the noise and found Lena on her knees and sobbing, you looked around and saw clothes and hangers all over the floor. "Lena what's wrong?" You ask placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I have nothing to wear to match this thing!" She cried while pointing to the mechanism on her chest, "and I never will. I will always have this thing on me, it's either that or I blink out of existence. I mean what girl would even want to be stuck with a person that had to wear a bulky contraption all the time." "Well" you say, "I would." while pulling up Lena onto her feet. "Ever since I saw your picture online I thought you were cute, and then I fell in love with your personality." You told her bravely, you have no idea why you were saying all this though. "But..." Lena began while wiping away tears, "no buts!" you shout while cutting her off, "I couldn't care less about the device you have to wear, you were unique without it and you are even more unique with it, so stop crying and let me take you on a date!" A date, did you really just say a date? "Lena must have been thinking the same thing, however she smiled at this and said, "I would love to (Y/N)" she rushes you out while saying "Now let me find something alright? And no peaking now as I want it to be a surprise." You smile while be shunted out and having the door slammed behind you, you turn around just as it reopens and Lena leaps forwards and gives you a peck on the cheek before saying "Thank you (Y/N)" before shutting the door again. You put your hand where she had kissed you, feeling it burn into your memory as you smiled.


	4. Powered Down(Genji x Generic Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this was not requested, just felt in a mood.

You were at work when you had gotten the call, something had happened to Genji. Rushing to the hospital you asked what room he was in. Running down the halls you counted the room numbers, "21...22...23" you reached his room and saw so many people there. Some you had met in the past and some you had never even seen before. But only two stuck out to you the most, the archer Hanzo sitting next to the hospital bed. Then there was your boyfriend Genji, a ninja who had most of his body replaced with cybernetics do to a conflict with his brother in the past. He was laying down in the bed, dying. "There's my lotus blossom" you here him weeze out. "Hey baby" you wispered back while sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why don't you get some rest ok?" You told him, messing with his hair. They must have taken his helmet off.

"(Y/N), Hanzo can I speak with you two for a moment" a white haired woman by the name of Angela had asked. You got up, placed a kiss on Genji's for head and walked out of the room along with Hanzo. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but..." she falters for a moment before continuing, "there is no way we can save Genji" you gasp and felt the room spinning. Hanzo gripped your shoulder to keep you steady, you took a deep breath and asked "how did this happen? Who did this to him?" "It was Sombra" Hanzo replied "she had upgraded her EMP blast so it permanently did damage to our weapons, but it also did major damage to Genji as well." He said this with so much bitterness that it was now your turn to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "(Y/N) where are you?" You heard Genji cough out "I'm coming baby" you respond and rush over to his side again. "I heard everything, I know I'm dying." "Your face burned with sadness, you wanted revenge. Genji must have known what you were thinking because he said "Don't beat yourself up about it and don't go trying to get revenge." He cooed while cupping your check with his hand, "either of you" he added when he noticed Hanzo. Slowly Genji's light in his armor started to flicker, "(Y/N) I love-" He was cut off by him suddenly gasping and his lights flickered out for the last time. "I love you too Genji." You said while silently crying, and putting one last kiss on his scared lips before breaking down in heartache. Knowing you will never see him again.


	5. My Master(McHanzo Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another lemon! This was requested by @TheMightyScoot I hope you guys enjoy, I am still taking requests so make sure to comment them below

"Haha! I win again!" I yelled out with glee, scooping winnings into a bag and getting up. "Thanks for the games Hanzo" I told to a sulking archer, who was busy pouting. "Come on, one more game." He had pleaded "Hanzo darlin, I think you have a gambling problem." "I do not!" he retorted, "one more game though, please. All or nothing, If I win I get the spoils, if you win I will..." I couldn't here the rest as he had lowered his voice. "You will what?" I asked with a smirk. "I will be yours for a week, whatever you want to do I will do it." I had smiled at this and sat back down. "Alright darlin, one more game."

 

 

I can't believe I lost, I was now a slave to that damn cowboy for a week, I sighed while heading to Jesse's room, it was the first day of the next seven days of hell for me. Knocking on the door, I was pulled in my a pair of arms and thrown into the chair. "WHAT THE HELL JESSE!" I yelled at him, "hush now, don't you dare speak to your master like that." Jesse said with a smirk, "now go put on your uniform" and he threw two small articles of clothing to me, a black tie and a pair of tight black booty shorts. "You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled and walked to the bathroom to change, honoring my deal. about fifteen minutes later I was in the surprisingly comfortable booty shorts that defined everything it was barely covering, I had kept my ribbon to keep my hair up. "Darlin, you look so cute in your uniform." My face was burning "Shut up" I muttered which made Jesse slap my ass as punishment, making me gasp. "now now darlin, don't make me mad, I don't know what I will do if I get to upset." I knew Jesse was the kinky type due to some pictures on his phone when he had accidentally left it unlocked; it was part of the reason I had suggested the deal in the first place. I could feel my face burn even more.

 

I gave my cute little slave a duster and asked him to get to it, when he wasn't looking I started to rub the boner I was popping because of his uniform I gave him. I always thought Hanzo was hot, but good lord he was stunning in his uniform. I just wanted to do unspeakable things to him.

 

I could feel Jesse's eyes looking at me, so I took a chance and turned around.  
"Did I say you could stop?" He growled, I looked down and noticed he had his hand on his crotch which made me blush. I didn't answer his question and continued to walk over to him, he had gotten up from where he was sitting and met me half way, "get back to work." He growled, but I didn't listen. I placed my hand on his crotch, rubbing his erection through his tight jeans. "Oh darlin" he had gasped, "does master enjoy that?" I asked, he nodded in approval and I continued to rub. He started to kiss and nibble at my neck, making me moan. "What do you want master to do to you?" He whispered while leaving marks on me "I want you to make me yours, show me what makes you my master." And that had done the trick, he picked me up and threw me on his bed, he then pounced on my and started to roughly kiss any part of my body that was exposed while grinding our crotches together. I unbuttoned his shirt while he played hit my nipples, making me moan into his mouth. We continued like this for a while until my nipples were red and he wasn't wearing anything except his cowboy hat. "Take me master!" I pleaded, I wanted him inside of me. He smiled at my offer and pulled some lube from his nightstand and put some on his dick, and some at my entrance which made me gasp from the cool touch. "Cold?" he chuckled "shut up" I said which I new would make him get even more rough with me. "You don't give the master demands, thats my job." he growled into my ear. And with that he trusted into me, making me yelp in pain and pleasure while sinking my nails into his back. He winced at this and made him thrust even harder into me making me moan his name. "AH JESSIE" "is master making you feel good right now?" He purred, I was only able to nod my head at this because I feeling too good for words. I could feel his thrusts becoming sloppy, he was tiring out. "Oh, master is gonna cum." he tell you which causes me to push him out of me and take him into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, swirling his dick in my mouth. "AH AH AH" my master is able to get out before making me take all of him in. His seed filled my entire mouth, making some of it spurt through my lips and onto his hairy belly. I swallowed it which made my master smile.

 

I collapsed on top of Hanzo, I had never felt so good in a long time. I rolled off of him and onto the bed next to him. Rapping my arms around him, we could clean up later. "Did I do good master?" He asked, "you know we don't have to do that anymore right?" I asked him, "I know" he responds "but I enjoy it," I chuckled at this and pulled him closer to me. Making him snuggle closer, I kissed him on top of his head and instantly felt myself get hard again. "Um Hanzo..." He looked up when I said his name, "You ready for round two slave?" He nods his head smiling.


	6. Saving Her(Tracer x Female Reader Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a continuation of the first Tracer x Fem reader! I hope you enjoy!

The both of you looked amazing, You with your black dress and high heels; and Lena with her slimming dress that matched her eyes. She was beautiful in it, she caught you staring at her "What?" she asks with a smile. "Just admiring the art," you say as you lean in to kiss her. "She accepts the kiss before busting out laughing, "You are so corny, it's so adorable." laughing out, "Come on Lena, lets get going." You say before pecking her cheek. 

 

"OI LET ME GO!" Lena yelled at the security, "well I guess we aren't going there for a while" You said laughing. "God, those people have no since of humor." Lena pouted, "to be fair, you did steal the hosts toupee and run around with it, while he was chasing after you." "Hey it caused you to laugh didn't it?" You nodded your head and this and continued to laugh while waiting for the taxi to pick you up. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion. "I gotta go check it out love" Lena said and with that, she took off in her dress and flats. you took off my heels and followed, "like hell your leaving me!" you shouted after her.

 

you had arrived to a burning building and saw tracer zipping in and out, dragging people from the burning building. She zipping back in again and you heard a scream from inside that sounded like Lena. You begged a woman to swap shoes with me and she easily agreed because lets admit your heels where nice. You ran inside, a firefighter that showed up tried to stop you, but you ducked him and ran inside.

You could see so much fire, how on earth did this happen, you thought. But that didn't matter right now, you had to find Lena. You raced around flames that were licking at the blackened and burned building. "Lena!" You coughed out, you heard a slight groan from behind you and saw her, she had under a burning log, her dress in tatters. You tried to lift the log only for you to scream and let go, it was so hot that you felt blisters start to form on your hand. You had an idea pop into your head, ripping off apart of your dress and rapping your hands, you grabbed the log again and pushed it off of her. Picking her up, you walked her out of the building just before it collapsed, sending out sparks of red and orange. The paramedics took you and Lena to the hospital where Lena was rushed to emergency care, while you were treated for the burns on your hand you had been both praised and scolded by an elderly nurse who was treating you. But you didn't care, all you wanted to do was see Lena.

 

You had been allowed to see Lena after a few hours. She had bandages covering her legs from where the log and fallen on her. "Hey love," she said while weakly smiling. "I thought I was a goner, but some angel saved me." You giggled at this and kissed her forehead. "So did you really rush into a burning building and save me (Y/N)?" "Yea I did" "But why?" she asked "Because I love you." I told her which made her show that cute, dopy smile you loved so much. "I love you too" she said and you kissed her, showing how much you loved her.


	7. Showing Emotion(ReaperxMaleReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another fluff bit I wanted to do while waiting for requests. :)

You were curled up on in your bed, reading a book when suddenly you here a loud bang. Frightened you get up and peak out the widow, you just groaned at the site of who was making the noise. It was Gabriel Reyes, your ex boyfriend. Though there seemed to be something wrong with him though, he was clutching his shoulder and shivering. "What do you want Reyes?" You called down, he looked up and through his mask you heard a muffled "help me" before he collapses on the ground in the pouring rain. You rush down to the living room and help Gabriel inside, setting him on the couch in your living room. You remove his coat and mask to reveal a heavily scarred but still handsome man who was muscular and smooth chested. The only thing new was the bullet hole near his heart, you knew why he had come now. Sighing, you go and grab your medical kit that you use at the hospital and slam it down on the coffee table and pull out various utensils. "God dammit Gabe" you muttered under your breath, "this is the fifth time I have had to patch you up in a month." "I'm sorry" you leaped back, thinking he was still unconscious. Regaining your composure, you sit down on the edge of the coffee table and start to work on him. "First off we need something to numb the pain" you tell him. "Don't worry about it, I haven't felt anything in years." That explains a lot you thought. You drench his wound in antiseptic and watch as white bubbles appeared, cleaning the infected wound on his well muscled chest. Next you grab a pair of surgical pliers and slowly start to dig into the wound. "I appreciate all you have done for me" Gabe said, "even if we aren't together anymore" you focused more on trying to get the bullet out but your ex continued to talk. "Why did you break it off with me?" He asked, finally after getting the bullet out and applying pressure with a sterile rag you tell him. "Because I don't want to date a robot, you never show any type of feeling at all." You explain "it always drove me nuts because the moment you got home, you were cold and bitter." He stared at you with those chocolate brown eyes. And at that point he broke down, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I did that to you." He continued to ball while you put bandages on him with a shocked expression, you had never seen him cry before. "Please, give me another chance. Without you I was even more bitter, but when I was with you, I could feel the cold shell around my heart wittle away." He continued to cry while you packed up your kit. You lightly grab him by the chin, making him stop his sobbing. "You really want a second chance?" He nods his head at your question, "then keep me company for the night." You take his hand and lead him to your room. He started to take of his pants, revealing his black boxer briefs, he slid into bed after you and rapped his arms around you. At that moment you knew he deserved a second chance, because when you dated before he had never held you like this. Like you were the most important thing ever to him. You pressed closer to him, your face on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He leans his head down and kisses you on your head. Thank you for letting me love you again (Y/N)."


	8. One free back rub(Reaper x Male Reader Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS IN A MOOD OK! dont you judge me D:

It had been almost a week since you had given Gabrial a second chance, and you can tell he has made an improvement. Every night when he comes home, he brings you flowers or chocolates, or anything to show that he loves you. Until one night he decided to pull something on you. "Hey (Y/N)" he said coming in the door "I got something for you." "Gabe" you laugh while walking to meet him, "You have given me flowers, chocolates, you even gave me a spa day." "It's nothing special but..." He said while handing you a small card that read "good for one free back rub" you laughed at this and kissed his chapped lips "you know" he said "if you want a demo I will give you one free of charge" he said with a wink. You leaned in to him and said "I don't know about free of charge, I have to give you something back at least" you said with a wink.

That had done it, like you had hit a switch, he grabbed you by the hand and and took you to your bedroom. He gently placed you on the bed and stripped you down to your underwear. He flipped you over on your stomach and placed his strong but gentle hands on your back, and rubbed all the knots and tension that was building up, making you purr with pleasure. Soon his hands started to go lower and lower, making you shiver. He stopped at the lower back and adjusted his position so he was straddling your legs. He began rubbing your back again, slowly and gently thrusting his hips with every push of his hands. You could feel his erection pushing up against you, the only thing blocking him was the prison that was his underwear and yours. He let out a gentle and quiet growl, giving you a hint that it was your time for the end of the deal. You raised your hips to tell him you were ready, anchoring your back to confirm it. He got up off of you and you got off the bed, he rapped you in his arms while you were both standing up, you started to make out with him while he grinder his crotch against yours, making you moan in his mouth. You stopped kissing him and pushed against his arms, and started to slid down. You slid his underwear down inch by inch, releasing his cock with a flick. You took him in your mouth, and bobbed your head up and down, you heard him gasp and his body go tense. You took his member out of your mouth and gave his cock a small, playful flick on his throbbing head. He growled at this and lifted you up. "You'll pay for that" he said with a playful growl. Throwing you on the bed, he jumped on top of you and clawed off your underwear. He pressed his member at your entrance but you pressed your hands to his chest. "Aren't we gonna prep?" You ask, almost pleading. "Sorry baby, but you got me too excited" and with that he pressed into you, making you gasp as he hilted you in one go, making you moan in pain and pleasure. "Hehehe, that's what I like to hear come out of that pretty mouth." He took out his member and slammed into you again, making you release more moans. He started to slam into you faster, making you scream his name. "GABE! Please! Finish me!" And with that he cummed inside you with a mighty roar, which set you off as well. You fell on top of you and you started to kiss his head. "I love you baby" he whispered while twitching from time to time. "I love you too Gabe."


	9. My Cowboy (McCree x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks to @flameofphoenix06 for the request, first time writing a bit of smut for male x female. Hopefully I will do better next time also sorry for the I and you mixup I was tired XD )

You had just gotten home from work when it started to rain. You didn't really feel like making anything so you just threw some leftover Chinese food in the microwave and pressed reheat. While waiting for your food to heat up you headed to your room to change in your pajamas. While in the middle of putting on your night shirt you heard the microwave go off.

You went back down and grabbed the Chinese food from the microwave. Plopping down on in a dinning room chair, you gave a great sigh. Before you could take a bite of your food, you heard a knock on the door. You got up, wondering who could be here at this time. Looking through the peep hole you saw a handsome and well muscled man that was soaked from head to toe, his cowboy hat holding small puddles of water. Opening the door you say with a gasp "Jesse, what are you doing here at this time?" But you knew he would never answer, even if we was your best friend. You guys used to date throughout high school before Jesse went to join the military group called Overwatch. He said he had a surprise for you when he got back but all that happiness went down the drain.

He had ended up in an accident that caused him to loose his voice and ended up being discharged from Overwatch, after that you and him had stopped dating, but you still remained friends. Sometimes he came over for comfort because of his PTSD, sometimes he came over because he wanted to hang out. Both of you learned sign language so you could communicate, but you could tell Jesse missed his voice. "I have something to tell you" he signed with his hands. "What" signing back. "I want to thank you for all you have done for me" he signed "I know it must have been difficult for you all these years." You smile and say with your fingers "of course I care about you, you're my friend." "I want to be more though, and so with the help with some doctors I have a surprise for you." He got down on one knee and held out a beautiful ring that made you jump up with tears in your eyes. Jesse looks at you and somehow croaks out "will...you...marry...me" you just stand there and stare. "He did this for me" you thought, all for me. He furrowed his brow in concentration "I...know...I...put...you...through...through...through..." you could see silent tears streaming down his face. "Hey, hey its ok." You cooed, holding his face. "I don't care, I have always loved you, and I still do. I just wanted to give you your time and space." He looked up at me and you could see a hint of that smirk you loved so much "so...is...that a...yes? You kissed him and said "What do you think?" He kissed you again which made you smile while kissing him. You got up and took his rough hand and walked him to my room and gently pushed him on my bed. For the first time you saw him smile, it had been so long since we had done this. You took off your shirt while he took off his pants, straddling his hips, he pushed into you, making you moan. He cupped your breasts and you rode him hard. "Oh...darlin" he said with a growl, there's the Jesse McCree you knew and loved. We continued until his thrusts started to get erratic, until he finished inside you. Afterwords we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

It has been fourty years since your Jesse came back, we had one child but they had four. Jesse was finally able to speak properly since he saw me that night, we used to just lay together and talk till we fell asleep in each other's arms. Getting up from the bench you were sitting on, you tip Jesse's hat that was now mine at a gravestone and said "see you soon cowboy."


	10. cleaning up(soldier 76 x male reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! This was requested by a lovely person who wishes to remain anonymous as he sent his request through messaging. If you have a request either send me a message or comment below :)

You felt the water running down your back, soothing your aching muscles. You felt the giant scar on your back from where a man named Reaper clawed out a deep chunk of your skin.  
You had thought you were a goner that day until you had been rescued by a man known as Jack Morrison. He had nursed you back to health and protected you. Eventually you both became lovers.

You had your eyes closed, letting the water hit your face when you heard the shower curtain open. "Hey baby" you heard Jack softly growl into your ear, wrapping his strong arms around you. "Hi" is all you said, "is something wrong?" He asks. "No, just thinking of the first time I met you." He settles his chin in the crook of your neck and says "wish I could have been able to stop this." While tracing a finger on the scar. "I don't mind it" you said "it reminds me when I met the best person in the world." You hear him grunt at this, you turn around and kiss him. You felt something poking your stomach which caused a wicked smile to cross your face. "You liked that didn't you?" You ask with a wink, making the soldier blush, it was fun to make him squirm. "Maybe I do, maybe you should help me with that." He responded, I peck his lips and press against his body, grinding down. Making him moan, taking his length in my hand, I blow on his cock making his breath hitch. Running his hand through your scalp, he grabs on tight and forces you to take all of him in, making him growl. "Good soldier" he says with a smirk, making you take more of him. He removes his hand from your head and grabs some shampoo, and started to put it in your hair. It felt good feeling his hands massage your scalp, making you hum while your mouth was still around him, which made him groan in pleasure. The water washed away the suds in your hair, once your hair was clean your lover looks down at you while you continued sucking. "Stand up soldier" he barks while he pulls you up and flips you around. You arc your back and push your rear forward as he grinds into you. "Tell me how much you want it" your lover commands, though you decide to be more playful and just shake your head. "Oh so that's how it's going to be" he playfully growls, and at that he grinds harder on you while kissing and nibbling the crook of your neck, making you release more moans. "Oh just stop it" you beg, you couldn't last long as he knew all the right buttons to push. You could here him growling with each thrust in between your cheeks. You finally had enough and grabbed his long, hard member from behind you, and line it up with your entrance. "I'll take it slow so I won't hurt you." He was worried about hurting you, how sweet. However, you just shake your head and push your ass against his member rather quickly, making you yelp. He was halfway inside when you stopped to adjust to the stretching. "Sorry baby, but I can't wait anymore" Jack says, and with that he thrusts the test of his length into you, making you let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. He continued thrusting, each thrust getting harder. Soon, his thrusts started to get sloppy but more powerful. Your legs were about to give from being pounded so hard, "Oh baby, I'm gonna cum." He says, and with one last hard thrust, he bit down hard on your shoulder, setting both of you off.

Your legs gave, but your lover was there to catch you. "I got you baby, I got you." He cooed as he held you on his arms. Slowly the feeling came back to your legs, you started to stand, only for your soldier to say "ready for round 2?" With a smirk.


	11. Only Us Left (Gency Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AUTHORS NOTE: this was requested by TheMightyScoot I hope you guys enjoy! Also thanks for over 1000 reads!!! )

There was no one left except for the two of us, only Mercy and I. The rest of our team had died and it was up to us to get there and revive them. Easier said than done. We had almost reached them when I heard a loud gunshot, I looked to my left to see Mercy had fallen. I dropped down and held her in my arms. "Angela! Angela!" I cried, I could hear her heartbeat slowly start to fade.

 

I found myself in a hospital bed, what happened? I suddenly remembered, my team and I were trying to push a payload, but in the end Genji and I were left. The only way we could have won was if I revived them, but then everything had gone dark.

To my left, I saw Genji asleep in a chair, we must have made it back to head quarters.

 

I woke up to see Angela looking at me. She smiled when she saw that I raised my head, "morning sleepy head" she said with a smile. Patting her hand on the edge of her bed, she invited me to sit with her. However, the moment I sat down she started to silently cry. "They are all gone aren't they?" She sobbed I nodded my head. "Torbjorn? Tracer?" She asked, I just nodded. "D.va?" I still only nodded. "Hanzo?" She whispered, and at that name I started to cry. My brother was gone.

"Hey its ok" she cooed while taking off my mask, revealing my heavily scarred face. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here either" I just sniffed and looked down. We were holding each other's hands, our wedding rings shimmering together. "At least we still have each other" I said, and with that I kissed her, while we both mourned our losses.


	12. Don't Mess With My Turkey (McCree x Male Reader Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: hey guys, so this is a continuation of the first mccree x male reader, it's only fluff so all you dirty minded people are gonna have to wait ;) anyway enjoy!)

You were standing at the airport, waiting for your boyfriend to arrive for christmas. Sighing, you look down at your watch and see he was an hour late.  
Suddenly you feel a pair of strong arms rap around you, "Hey darlin" your face splits into a smile as you turn around. "JESSSSSSSSEEEEE!" You squealed, it had been months since you last saw your boyfriend by the name of Jesse McCree, you clung to him with your legs rapped around his waist, there were a few awes from passing randoms, which made you blush. "So are you just going to cling onto me like a monkey or are we actually gonna go somewhere?" Your boyfriend chuckled, you dropped down off of him and grabbed his hand, dragging him to your car.

During the drive, he wouldn't stop kissing your check and rubbing your thigh. "Is there something you're wanting Jesse?" You ask, "just you darlin" he responds with a purr, making you blush. "I'm just gonna have to make you wait, as I need to go to the store and pick up a few things." You say with a smirk, all you get is a groan.

Arriving at the store, the two of you walk hand in hand. Only to be greeted rather rudely "I'm sorry but we dont let your kind in here" you just stood there in a confused state. Jesse on the other hand walked up to the man, "both of us have been in this store before, holding hands and everything; what's with the sudden change?" Your boyfriend asks. "The employees here have a right to refuse service to anyone." "However, the owner can overrule that" Someone shouted. You turn to see where the voice had come from, it was Mei, your best friend. "And as for you" said the small woman, "you no longer work here, I will not have that kind of nonsense in my store." And with that, the ex employee stormed out. "It's sad to still see people can't accept it still." With a shake of her head. "Anyway what are you looking for (Y/N)? Actually I was wondering if you could keep the turkey I'm making at your place, since cowboy over here ruined the one last year." You said while jerking a thumb at Jesse "Oh now that's not fair" he complained with a fake pout "you got me back, remember?" You only smiled at this, you could still remember leaving him on the bed, blue balled. "Oh that's quite all right, I will pick it up tonight when I close up shop tonight" your friend smiles "thank you so much Mei, alright cowboy, let's get you home" you add while turning to him, only to find that he went to look at a shelf full of do it yourself gingerbread houses. "Hun, can we get one of these? I have never made one before" Jesse asked, which made you and Mei giggle, "of course, pick out one that you like." 

Jesse's entire demeanor changed on the ride home, instead of the usual kissing and rubbing of your thigh, he was reading the back of the gingerbread kit he picked, it was a ginger bread barn kit, complete with a little cowboy made out of gingerbread. "So you never made one before?" I ask, "no, never really had the time, or the money, or someone to do it with. But now I have you, and all the time in the world" and with that he kissed your cheek, making you blush.

When you got home, you instantly went upstairs with Jesse to change into something more comfortable, and something you didn't mind getting covered in icing. After heading downstairs, you open the box and started to assemble the barn, letting it set for a few hours. After it was solid enough, you and Jesse started to decorate. Jesse made the barn red with white stripes, and let it dry. After that you took these little beads of candy and started to place them on the roof so it looked like Christmas lights. "How are you so good at this?" He asks you in awe. "I am a cook after all" you say while dabbing some frosting on your boyfriends nose with your finger, making him go cross eyed by looking at it.

 

I sat staring at the gingerbread barn that me and (Y/N) made. I was so lucky to fall in love with a guy like him, so funny and creative. He had even gotten the idea of taking some powdered sugar and sprinkling it on the barn so it looked like snow. Not to mention that he knew how to cook, one of the many reasons I fell for him.  
(Y/N) had set out the turkey for Mei to pick up, he had outdone himself again. Smiling, I turn around to see that my boyfriend had just entered the kitchen, only for a rock to go through the window and nearly hit the turkey. "FAGS!" I heard someone shout through the busted window. I balled my fists and was ready to march out side and give whoever did that a lesson they would never forget. Only I wasn't quick enough. In a flash (Y/N) was gone, along with his baseball bat he kept.

 

I had just walked into the kitchen to tell Jesse that Mei would be here in a bit, only to see a rock fly through my window and nearly hit the turkey I worked hard on. I was pissed, I raced outside with my bat to find that ass hole kid who used to work at Mei's store, he turned to me and his smile dropped. "You don't mess with a cooks turkey you dick!" I shout and chase after him, I see the police lights ahead of me and the kid, Jesse probably called them. The kid stopped and tried to turn around, only for me to tackle him. He looks up at me frightened, I raise my hand and give him a good hard slap. "You are so dead kid!"

 

I just saw (Y/N) tackle my ex employee, I stood there and watched as he was beaten up. I said a small prayer as the police pulled (Y/N) off. Jesse ran up next to me, telling me what happened. It explained so much as I knew when it came to my best friend and the food he cooked, you don't ruin it.

 

I was given a warning by the police and sent back to Jesse and Mei. Mei had a mixed look of admiration and horror while Jesse looked so turned on. We went back to my house and I quickly sent Mei on her way with the turkey before being thrown over Jesse's shoulders and taken to my bed, knowing what was about to happen, I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AUTHORS NOTE: as I said boys and girls, only fluff this time. I may continue it onto smut if I get enough requests ;) happy holidays)


	13. Ice Skating (Zarya X Mei)

"Mei where are we going?" I said while trying to lift up the blindfold, only for my hand to be smacked. "Now stop it, it's a surprise" said my small girlfriend, who was leading me to who knows where. The both of us had been walking for about fifteen minutes, "OK! We're here" shouted an excited Mei, I took of your blindfold and gasped in awe. we were standing at the entrance of a giant Ice skating ring, complete with a frozen fountain and twinkling lights. "Mei this is beautiful, but you know I don't know how to ice skate." Mei only giggled at this, "I know, thats why I am going to teach you!" she says and with that she hands me a pair of white skates, I laced them up while she was already out on the ice, doing figure eight's. "I know I'm going to fall on my ass" I sighed.

 

While waiting for Zarya, I warmed up by doing some figure eights, twirling in the air and landing without a mistake. I heard clapping from the side and looked around to see Zarya clapping "I give it a 10!" She called out, making me giggle. I skated over to her and grabbed her hand to slowly drag her onto the ice. It was like trying to give a cat a bath, very difficult. "Come on Zarya, you are the strongest and bravest person I know, you aren't going to let some ice scare you, are you?" I tease, which makes her eyes shift in determination. "I am scared of nothing!" My girlfriend shouts, and with that she rushed out onto the ice, only to stumble and fall on her butt which made me laugh. I saw her get up and stumble to the sides, and sat down on a bench.

"Zarya, what's wrong?" I say as I skated over to her. She mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out. "What was that?" Prodding her to say it louder "I cracked the ice with my butt" she yells which makes me laugh. "It's not funny, I will never be able to get the hang of this." She started to pout which made me smile. "Here take my hand" I say as I hold out my hand, she takes it and I pull her onto the ice. She stumbles here and there but I'm here for support. "Look, Mei" she said in glee "I'm doing it! I'm ice skating!" She was so cute like this. We ended up in the middle of the rink and Zarya looks down at me with a smile, "thank you for taking me here" and with that she kisses me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like a bit of Marya :3 also thanks for all the reads, if you have a request let me know in the comments)


	14. Tricked(McCree x Tracer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This was requested by ApoctolicticPlatypus, this was such a pain to write as I consider McCree mine! ALL MINE XD but enjoy my lovely little readers)

"Come on Jesse" Tracer said, trying to pull her boyfriend out of their bed, "we have a mission briefing to go to!"  
Jesse responded back by tugging the speedster back into bed, and rapping his strong arms around her tiny frame. "Now why would I wanna get up when we can just lay like this" The cowboy purred. Tracer wasn't having any of it however, as she blinked out from under his grasp and took his cowboy hat, his most prized possession. "Now darlin, you better give that back now." Tracer only shook her head in response. "If you want it, come and get it" and with that she ran out of the room. Jesse groaned and threw off the covers, revealing himself wearing nothing but his plaid pajama bottoms and took off after his girlfriend.

 

Tracer was zipping around the half asleep cowboy in circles, making him dizzy. Soon she split off and ran down the hall with him stumbling after her. "Come on darlin, this isn't funny anymore!" Jesse cried.

"Oh come on, you can get your hat when you catch me." She shouted back at him, and with that she went inside of a room. Jesse smiled at this, his girlfriend just messed up. There is no way out of that room. Jesse entered the room, only to be greeted by the rest of his team. Jesse spotted Tracer across the room "got ya cowboy" she exclaimed, tossing the hat back to him.

Jesse just stood there, wide eyed. Tracer tricked him, she would pay for that later. Jesse sat down and started listening to the report when he felt a cool rush of air from behind. "Sorry I tricked ya love, I had to get you in here." And with that she placed a kiss on his cheek and zoomed back off to her spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AHHHHHHH, IT'S DONE! Oh god my Jesse..... just no XD anyway, enjoy you crazy kids)


	15. Patching You Up(Mercy X Soldier 76)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a reader called Caleb, I hope you enjoy it man!

My tears were splattering on the glass protecting the picture I was holding. The picture was of my best friend, my boyfriend, Jack Morrison. He had died in an explosion, and I was left all alone.

Looking up, I heard a knock on my front door. Getting up, I peeked through the peephole and saw the ghost of my boyfriend. Backing away, I fell away. "GO AWAY! You aren't real!" I shouted, with tears streaming down my face. "Your just an illusion." The door knob started to shake, and with a slight click of the lock, the door swung open. I stared at a tall figure, who was bleeding from a deep wound on his face, and a chunk of hair missing. "Get away!" I cried, stumbled back and fell to the floor, crying. "You aren't real, you aren't real!" I started to chant. The figure lumbered to me and knelt at my side. "If I wasn't real, could I do this?" he asked, and with that he scooped me up in his arms, and held me. Looking up, I reached a hand out and gently touched his face. "Jack... it is you." I say, and another wave of tears stream down my face. "IT IS YOU!" I shout, and hold on to him tightly, my head resting on the crook of his neck. 

Pushing away so he would let me go, I rush down the hall and grab a first aid kit. I quickly shuffle back, and lead my boyfriend to the couch so I can patch him up. He just stayed there, and looked down at his freshly scared hands while I worked on removing pieces of building that was lodged in him from the explosion from his shoulder. After I did that, I had him look up so I could clean the cut on his face. I wiped away a mix of blood and grime, with a hint of tears as well. "I'm so glad you are ok my brave soldier." I coo at him, while bandaging the wound, there was going to be a scar there forever, but I didn't care. He will always be that handsome man I once met at Overwatch Orientation. 

After I finished patching him up, I just looked him, while he started to look at his hands again. "Hey, whats wrong?" I ask, he looks up, and I see him crying, tears seeping into his bandaged face. "I have to leave once I'm healed." I just look at him shocked "but why?" I ask, I had just gotten him back, I didn't want to loose him again. "Reyes is alive, I saw him make it out just before the building exploded" he answered, "I have to find him." I just nod, there was no way I could ever change his mind. "OK, but you are staying here, until you do leave, and when you do find him, you come back right here." I say, gently wrapping my arms around him so I wouldn't hurt him anymore than he already was. he nods and wraps his arms around me as well. "No matter what happens to me, I will always come back to you my angel." He whispered, and with that he kissed me. He was my soldier, and I was his angel, and nothing could change that.


	16. Just an update(important)

Ok, so some of you might now that I post both of my oneshots on my Wattpad account ( https://www.wattpad.com/user/KeiOrtem ) first as I write with the app on my phone a lot, and so it takes me a day or so to transfer it to here due to work and other things. So if you guys want to read the newer oneshots right away go to my wattpad account. I also have other stories there as well, I even plan on making other things for you guys as well, but again it will mostly be on my wattpad account and will take a while to transfer over to AO3. I just wanted to let you guys know. :)


	17. Pulled From the Darkness(WidowMaker x Genji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This was requested by Rosseneri, I hope you enjoy it! If any of you guys have any request, let me know in the comments, It can me fluff, lemons, limes. anything you want I DONT JUDGE!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was requested by Rosseneri, I hope you enjoy it! If any of you guys have any request, let me know in the comments, It can me fluff, lemons, limes. anything you want I DONT JUDGE!)

"STAY STILL YOU BRAT!" I shouted at the mechanical ninja that was jumping around, avoiding my bullets. "Never going to happen my little spider" my opponent mocked. My face was burning with a mix of rage and embarrassment. 

This had all started when a few weeks ago, Talon had sent me and a few other operatives to Hanamura to try and recruit some more cadets. I had perimeter duty one night when I spotted him, a cybernetic man with a glowing green visor. He had came up really close to me and poked me in my nose in a playful way. So I ended up trying to shoot him, but he kept bouncing around like a pinball. Soon every night we had met like this and continued this tradition. That was until I found out I would be leaving soon.

I had just fired my last round at this mysterious android when I just put down my gun and sat on the roof I was perched on. I was soon joined by him, "whats wrong? you don't feel like playing anymore?" He teased, which made my face go a deeper shade of blue. I had not felt like this since...since him, the man I killed, the man that was once my husband.

"I will be leaving soon, they will want me back soon." He nods his head and what he says shocks me "Talon...Yes I know who you are Amalie, and I know what they did to you." At this, he grabbed my gun and aimed it at him, he only sighed and raised his hands in surrender, "I don't want to fight with you Amalie, I want to help you, I know you remember your late hate hustband. I saw you at his grave many times." I squeezed the trigger, only met with nothing, I forgot I was out of ammo. "Please Amalie, let me help you." I felt something, that I had not felt in a long time...love, I felt love. "Why are you doing this" I whisper, holding back tears, "because, this world is a dark place, and I hate seeing bright lights being snuffed out by this terrible world." I pushed down my gun and grabbed one of my hands, I was surprised by the warmth of the metal fingers intertwined with mine. "Do you know who I am Amalie?" He asked, I only shook my head. My long black hair obscuring my vision. I watched as the mystery man raised his free hand and pressed and pulled down his mask, revealing a heavily scarred but still handsome face. My memories were foggy, but I did recognize the face, I remember a smiling young man who I had once met when I was not widowmaker, but the wife of a Overwatch scientist. "Genji?" I mutter in question, and he nods his head. "This is what the dark world did to me, but I was saved by someone who I consider my sensei and who I think is my best friend" he quietly said, "so let me help you, let me pull you from the darkness that has overcome you." He was almost begging at this point.

I felt a wave of emotion come over me, emotion I had not felt in years. I collapsed down on the roof and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt it all... rage, sadness, and love...everything. I felt surprisingly warm metal arms wrap around me. "I'm here Amalie, I'm here..." 

 

It had been months since I had left it all with Genji, left Talon, left the darkness. It was all thanks to him. I may still look blue on the outside, but I felt everything again, and I have my boyfriend to thank. "What are you thinking about my little spider?" He cooed, I just stared at him, I had my head on his lap, while he played with my soft hair. "Just someone who made my life happy again." I respond, "oh, who would that be?" He chuckled. I leaned forward and kissed my cybernetic man, "who do you think?" I giggle. All he does is smile, that smile brightened up my life, and took me out of the darkness.


	18. Punished(McCree x Male Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Believe it or not this was actually requested by a reader and not something my mind cooked up! Anyway thanks to Timber_Quill and Coda for the request! Enjoy my lovely little readers :3)

God this was so stupid, why did I even agree to this bet? I asked myself while stalking down the hall. I had a bet with my friends to see if I could steal a pair of underwear from a certain cowboy by the name of Jesse McCree.

They knew I liked the cowboy, and would sometimes tease me about it. I stopped at McCree's door and pressed my ear against the cool metal entrance, listening for any sign of life...nothing.

With a small click, I opened the door, only to have the smell of cigars hit me in the face. God the smell was intoxicating. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me and took a few steps forward. "God, a hundred dollars was not worth this" I whispered to myself, as I sneaked toward a dresser. Opening the top drawer, I found different variations of underwear. Boxers, briefs, boxer briefs. My eyes flicked to a black, and grabbed an almost rubbery type of underwear. Who knew that Jesse was so kinky, this made me let out a chuckle. "Well well, what do we have here?" I heard the familiar voice of the cowboy. I had just been caught by the man who's underwear I was holding.

"Jesse!" I gasped, throwing down the underwear and accidentally slamming the drawer on two of my fingers. I grabbed my throbbing fingers and turned around, only to find the chest of Jesse McCree in my face. "What were you doing with my underwear there kid?" He asked, I tried to back away, but he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me forward. I let out a squeak as I felt our chests come together. "You've been caught kid" Jesse said while grabbing my hurt hand, "so you need to be punished" and with that he placed my two injured fingers in my mouth and started to suck. My face must have been a bright red, after a few minutes he took them out of his mouth, leaving a string a saliva connect my fingers to his mouth. Soon Jesse pushed me against a wall and I felt one of his legs go in between mine which made me gasp as he started to rub our bodies together. "Jesse, Pl-please" I try to say, only to be slapped on the ass with his robotic arm. "Hush, your being punished my little troublemaker."

I was tossed on his bed, and watched as he took off his shirt, revealing his scarred and hairy chest. "Like what you see darlin?" He teased, while removing his belt. "Now turn over my naughty little boy, and take your punishment" I just stared at him until he started to whip the part of the bed next to my right leg. I just let out a silent whimper, he let out a sigh and grabbed one of my legs and flipped me around. "That earned you some extra whippings" he purred, and then suddenly I felt him pull my pants down, revealing my bare butt. "Jesse please" I try to beg, only to be greeted by a whack on my ass with his leather belt. "Ooooo, that's going to leave a mark, now let's have the other cheek match." I felt another whack as I let out another squeak, I heard Jesse drop his belt with a small clink. The bed shifted as I felt the cowboy wrap his hand around my waist and flipped me on my back. "That's a nice piece of meat you got their darlin" he cooed while teasing my member, making me squirm. Suddenly, Jesse was sitting on my chest, in only his underwear. "When did he get his pants off?" I thought, but right now I was faced with a bigger problem, a much bigger problem. And the precum that was coming out of this problem and was staining his underwear. "This what you were after?" He teased, slowing scooting closer to my face before sliding down to my cock. It was already hard, and I could see Jesse flashing an evil smile.

Getting up, Jesse took of his underwear before straddling my legs again. "And just to make sure you don't touch yourself..." he growled while rummaging in his nightstand. "Let's put this on you" he said while holding a pair of handcuffs. I took the chance to try and make a run for it, only for Jesse to catch me and throw me back on the bed. "TRYING TO ESCAPE ARE YA?" He roared while ripping my arms up to the head of his bed and handcuffing me to it. He grabbed my member and gave it a hard tug, making me yelp "you are just going to make this worse for you, you know" he purred, sending a shiver down my spine. 

Grabbing some lube from his nightstand, Jesse opened the bottle and coated his human hand with lube, and rested his fingers at my entrance. "This may burn a bit" he remarked, and with that he pushed two of his fingers in me, making me moan in pure bliss. "Oh so you like that huh?" said Jesse, as he pulled out his fingers, making me complain by whimpering "JEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEE!" HE only smirked and slapped my leg, leaving a hand print, "this is a punishment, not something for you to take pleasure in darlin" before adjusting himself so his tip was at my entrance that had barely been stretched out. "You- you aren't going to lube up first?" I ask in a scared voice. He only smiled and said "as I said darlin, punishment, not pleasure" before pressing in, forcing his way in. "god you are so tight!" he groaned in pleasure, but I wasn't paying attention, god it stung so much, but even if it was supposed to be a punishment, I was still taking pleasure in it, and Jesse noticed too "You are still enjoying it aren't you darlin?" He stopped thrusting to put a device on my member, it started to get really tight, squeezing my member hard. "There, that way you won't be able to cum" he chuckled with a wicked grin on his face. 

He continued to thrust into me before I felt him start to get sloppy, and with one final thrust he sprayed his ropes of seed inside me, I could feel it dripping out of me when he pulled out. However, I still had that device on me that wouldn't let me cum, I could feel pressure build up inside me. "PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME CUM!" He just chuckled "maybe I will, if you tell me why you were in my room in the first place" he said while lighting a cigar." In between gasps I was able to say "a bet... it was a bet to steal a pair of underwear!" he just smiles, showing his white teeth while they held his cigar in his mouth. He reached over and removed the device, soon I let out the pressure with a deep sigh or relief and bliss. "thank you..." was all I was able to get out while slumping, my arms were hurting from them being handcuffed for so long. "So what would happen if you showed them the underwear?" Jesse asked while moving over to unlock the cuffs. "a hundred bucks" I respond which only gets a snort in return. "Why have a measly one hundred dollars and a pair of my underwear when you could have me" the cowboy said with a week. I felt my face going red when he said that, was he asking for me to be his? "Come again?" I asked him, he just smirked and straddled my hips, putting his arms on either side of me. "You know what I'm asking darlin" and with that he kissed me on the lips. When we finally pulled apart he just looked at me. "What?" He questioned me, "you know a hundred bucks would be nice as well, maybe a nice dinner" I say with a wink which gets a laugh out of him. "I love you (Y/N)" "I love you too Jesse"


End file.
